


Just Watch

by tabris



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Video Cameras, implied ot5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-20
Updated: 2009-10-20
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin fumbles the camera but doesn't actually drop it, glaring at Yunho when he laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Watch

**Author's Note:**

> for [mk_yujji](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MK_Yujji/profile) ♥

Changmin fumbles the camera but doesn't actually drop it, glaring at Yunho when he laughs.

"Didn't you say something about you being more coordinated than me and that was why you should hold the camera?"

"Shut up. You're not looking at you half naked."

Yunho laughs. "That makes no sense whatsoever."

"Yes it does, you just don't appreciate my articula—" and this time he _does_ drop the camera on the comforter when Yunho slides an ankle up the inside of his thigh and presses the ball of his foot against the front of Changmin's sweatpants.

Cue another glare as Changmin gives him a choked-off growl before picking it back up and this time loops the strap around his wrist.

"If you make me break my new digicam, I'll tie you to the headboard and let YooSu have their way with you." He pauses. " _After_ Junsu's had one of Jaejoong's chocolate cakes."

With a distracted blink and a far too interested look that Changmin files away for later reference, Yunho stills just long enough for Changmin to double check to make sure there's enough free space on the memory card and figure out how to set the thing to video mode.

"There we go." Changmin turns the lens toward himself and gives it a smirk before turning it on Yunho. "Say 'Hi' to your audience."

Yunho spares a glance at the camera, long used to being filmed, if not quite like this.

"You're the only audience I'm thinking about right now."

Changmin grins, "Then give me a good show, yeah?"

A matching grin on his face, Yunho sits further up on the bed and starts slowly sliding his already unbuttoned shirt down one shoulder as Changmin settles at the foot of the bed. Sunlight streams in through the half open window and makes the angles of Yunho's face and the relaxed sprawl of his limbs sensual in a way that stage and set lighting will never be able to achieve. Changmin doesn't know how the hell they managed to get any time off in the middle of the day but he's certainly going to take advantage of it.

He checks to make sure Yunho's in frame and meets his eyes, unconsciously biting his lower lip. Yunho twists to get the shirt the rest of the way off and Changmin tracks the way the heavy silver chain (Jaejoong's, or was that one Yoochun's?) rests across his collarbones. Heat pools low in his belly as he watches Yunho go from dorky cute to mischievous sex in about five seconds flat.

(Admittedly, making out with him for half an hour before getting his brilliant idea to test out the camera probably had something to do with it, too.)

A tilt of Yunho's head has Changmin crawling back up the bed, balancing on one arm before kneeling between Yunho's knees and running his free hand up the inside of the slacks Yunho's still wearing. It's much more effective than the camera's zoom. Especially when Yunho undoes the button and pulls the zipper down far enough to slip his hand inside and around himself with a quiet groan, eyes dark.

It takes a fair amount of willpower for Changmin to keep filming. Yunho helps by shifting against the pillows and raising one knee enough to splay his leg to the side, calf warm against Changmin's thigh. The corner of his mouth curls into a smirk at the look of want on Changmin's face and he gives his cock a final slow stroke before hooking an ankle around the back of Changmin's thigh to urge him closer.

"Think your superior coordination is up to the task of touching and taping at the same time?" Yunho asks with a grin.

"Careful what you ask for there, hyung," and Changmin's pulling him close by his nape and holding the camera out to the side to capture the moment he kisses him, open-mouthed and wet. After a few seconds he lets his hand trail around and over Yunho's shoulder and down his chest, mouth twitching a split second before pinching Yunho's nipple.

Yunho yelps and bites down on Changmin's lip but Changmin's already laughing too hard to care.

"Okay to do this on camera now?" he catches his breath long enough to ask.

The next thing Changmin knows he's lying on his back with his arms slung out to the sides and Yunho on top of him poking at his ribcage.

"You are a _horrible_ dongsaeng," Yunho mock glares with a poke to Changmin's sternum just above the collar of his tank top.

Changmin looks up at him with liquid eyes and a pout that can bring even Jaejoong to his knees (literally, sometimes).

And then he rolls his hips.

Yunho knows how to choose his battles and quickly decides to let Changmin have this one, flattening his palms over Changmin's ribcage and still smiling as he gives a low moan that turns into a breathy laugh when Changmin remembers the camera.

"What was that, now?"

Warm fingertips slide over Yunho's abs to pull the zipper on his pants the rest of the way down and tease over the front of his boxer briefs.

"Mmmm... You are the best dongsaeng ever." The camera turns back towards Changmin, who nods knowingly, smug.

"Good leader-sshi."

Once he makes sure he's got a good angle to capture Yunho's expression, he slides his free hand the rest of the way into Yunho's pants and gives him a firm squeeze before starting up a slow rhythm, Yunho rocking his hips until he's settled on top of Changmin's. The pressure makes Changmin bite his lip to keep from making an embarrassingly loud noise.

"Should get... these off," he whispers, not that he particularly minds Yunho looking debauched in his lap, but he'd much rather add naked to that equation.

Yunho obviously doesn't want to move either but he does, tugging Changmin's sweats down after shimmying out of his own pants while Changmin concentrates on getting his own tank top off.

Changmin notices Yunho's devious look just in time to refocus the camera on his face, watching him over the top of the screen.

When Yunho moves without thinking it's a sharp contrast to his precise dancing. Instead, his body flows like water over Changmin's legs, pressing him down into the bed. Yunho's lips follow the path his hands make as they skim the soft skin of Changmin's belly everywhere but where Changmin wants him the most. It looks like Yunho's decided to give him a _very_ good show.

A little growl of frustration escapes Changmin's throat and makes Yunho chuckle, the vibration of it against Changmin's skin making him writhe even more. Reaching down to run his thumb along Yunho's lower lip, Changmin curls his fingers under Yunho's jaw and nudges him up. With a look that makes it quite clear that he knows exactly what Changmin is trying to do, Yunho turns his face towards Changmin's hand and kisses his palm.

The next look he gives Changmin is one that's never going to end up on DVD. Neither will the shot of him licking his lips before wrapping them around Changmin's dick and sliding down it, eyes dark with want beneath his lowered lashes. Changmin rests his hand on the side of Yunho's neck, thumb stroking his pulse.

Yunho's blowjobs, when Changmin's lucky enough to be on the receiving end of one, are sweet sweet torture. It's not that Yunho doesn't like giving them, it's more that he likes it _too_ much and it nearly always ends way too quickly for the both of them.

He's got Changmin's legs pinned beneath him and Changmin's grateful for the camera because he doesn't think he can look at Yunho for much longer just now. Both the sound and the vibration from the moans Yunho are making are dragging him closer and closer to the end far sooner than he has planned for today.

Yunho sits up for a second, Changmin's cock slipping out of his mouth with a wet noise. With an arm keeping Changmin in place, he reaches over the edge of the bed and rummages around on the floor just beneath it. Changmin can't see what he's got when he comes back, but Yunho goes straight for his cock, sucking hard and tonguing his slit, and Changmin can't bring himself to really care all that much.

When Yunho's groans turn into almost-whimpers, Changmin realizes what he picked up. The sight of one of Yunho's arms stretched back behind him, knuckles just barely visible moving up and down in a steady rhythm confirms it. His hips jerk involuntarily and the fingers Yunho's not using to stretch himself open dig into his hip hard enough to leave faint crescent imprints.

"You should put the camera down," Yunho warns him as he straddles his hips and wraps a slick hand around Changmin.

Who still totally has the presence of mind to pan up and down Yunho's body, then flips the camera sideways when he can't decide if he'd rather film Yunho's face or his own cock being surrounded by tight heat. Both it is, even if it means he'll have to tilt his head to watch it later.

"I— It's... Uhn. Good."

With a snap of his hips, Yunho has Changmin arching off the bed, head back and camera tumbling to the sheets.

"Okyou'reright, oh fuck," Changmin breathes out in a rush as he removes the strap from his wrist with some difficulty, then nearly drops the camera when Yunho does it again. "Dammit, give me five seconds," he gets out.

Yunho chuckles, voice low and rumbling, then bends to mouth Changmin's neck as he stretches to reach the nightstand. "Not so coordinated now, hm?"

"Not helping!" Squirming, Changmin angles the camera in what he's pretty sure is a direct view of the bed before returning his full attention to Yunho, who's still laughing while leaving teeth marks along Changmin's collarbone.

This means war.

Dragging blunt nails down Yunho's side, Changmin turns his head to capture Yunho's mouth, swallowing his laughter and turning it into a biting moan as he thrusts, hard. It's a little playful and a little rough like most of their battles of wills. Yunho tugs sharply on Changmin's hair and Changmin digs his fingers into the back of Yunho's neck and they share each other's short breaths until Changmin manages to get some real leverage and pushes Yunho up.

Before Yunho can even protest, Changmin's drawing a hand down his chest, abdomen, around his cock and stroking him just to that perfect side of too tight.

"Now who's cheating?" Yunho groans, thigh muscles flexing as he surges up into Changmin's fist and plunges back down onto his cock, spine curved in a way that's probably illegal in twelve countries.

Every smartass reply Changmin has gets stuck in his throat as Yunho starts to speed up, the slap of skin on sweaty skin and his own grunts loud in his ears but not so loud that he can't hear the absolutely delicious, even _greedy_ sounds Yunho is making above him.

When Yunho's hand joins his, urging him faster, Changmin murmurs low and dirty encouragements until his grip turns slick. Three, four, five forceful thrusts later and he spills inside Yunho with a hoarse cry.

Boneless, Yunho slumps against Changmin's knees at his back to remember how to breathe, then after a minute moves just far enough to pluck the camera off the nightstand. Changmin makes a face at him when Yunho goes to film him; he's sweaty, sticky, and about as far from presentable as he can possibly get.

Yunho just grins and calls him gorgeous and gives him no choice in the matter. Too sated to care _that_ much, Changmin lets him capture his fill before pulling him close as he turns the camera off.

These kisses will never be captured.

 

The video's far from perfect: it's out of focus sometimes, there are random shots of the ceiling and blanket, and Changmin's cries at close range are more than the camera's microphone can handle. Still, later, when Yunho's pressed against Changmin's back fucking him deep and slow as they watch themselves on Yunho's laptop, Changmin decides it's his favorite performance ever.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/15702.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/10451.html)  
> 


End file.
